heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Liberty
Liberty, also known as Klain Ceru, and sometimes mockingly called Number 77, is one of precious few escapees from Area 193. An ardent studier of Biotarium technology, he endeavors to raise an army and destroy Legion. Physical Appearance Liberty is a man towards the end of his youth, about thirty years of age; his black hair has streaks of blue, and sometimes, a faint streak of gray. His blue eyes have lost none of their electricity, however, and stare straight ahead with a great intensity. He himself is clad from head to toe in a highly advanced armor, a deep, dark blue with a cerulean glow about it. A large, winged jetpack extends from his back, with a wingspan of about three feet. He keeps a handgun on either side of him, which bear resemblence to his armor. Weapons/Abilities Liberty uses Biotarium technology, which is what his jetpack and dual-wielded handguns operate upon. The handguns are unique in that they fire when the trigger is released instead of being pulled; holding down the trigger of said handguns allows him to charge a shot, which caps out at shots one foot in diameter, after five full seconds of charge. Striking him while he charges a shot, however, forces the charge to reset, as the charged electrical energy becomes discharged. The shots are always perfectly spherical, and consist of pure electrical energy. His jetpack has fuel that only lasts him about an hour's worth of sustained flight (Quicker paces requiring greater fuel), but it can be refueled with Energy Biotarium, a simple form of Biotarium that is relatively commonplace. Liberty can also acquire various forms of Biotarium, which modify both his jetpack and his firearms. Napalm Liberty leaves trails of flame lingering in the air from his jetpack; and fires compressed balls of flame that, if contacting the ground, linger there and burn for a few seconds. Arrow Liberty can fly only in short bursts, but with great speed; and fires metal projectiles that are more subject to gravity. Shock Liberty sends out shockwaves whenever he hits the ground; and fires sound-wave projectiles that do little damage but also blow foes away. Most powerful and most limited, of course, is Liberty's Special Biotarium, nicknamed the Wings of Freedom by himself. It allows him temporary unlimited flight (Running off of the Special Biotarium for a time) in his jetpack, meaning he can fly as quick as he likes whenever he has it active. He will be temporarily unable to feel pain, and striking him no longer makes him discharge any shot he may be charging, which he will almost certainly be doing, as the ability also removes the limiter of charge on his handguns (The ratio of one foot in diameter every five seconds persisting). This, of course, only lasts Liberty a short time, so he has to do as much damage as possible while it's active. Personality There is nothing in the world that Liberty advocates more than the power of the individual, when properly armed. He strives to act as a leader for the world, serving as a living example of what one individual is capable of. Despite his great respect for the individual, he is generally distrustful of government and the media. He would confide himself in another common man over taking his problems to an official every time. Even with his great paranoia for tyrants, he is not sure what to replace them with or how to prevent them, only that they need to be rid of. Backstory Race to Freedom No one was ever happy under Legion's iron-fisted reign of Area 193; the entire population ranged from despairing to angered to emotionally void. Liberty, originally known as Klain Ceru, was born into a family that fell under the "angered" category; he, and later, his sister, Caroline Ceru, would be taught the way of civil disobedience. He was quick to realize that knowledge was power, and set about studying everything he could get his hands on—which wasn't much, admittedly, but he learned everything he could. Sometimes, he even managed to snag a book from one of Legion's officials. Originally, Klain practiced his disobedience with no true objective stemming from it, but that all changed when he was suddenly and unexpectedly chosen for the death race, the Race to Freedom. He was not distraught; in fact, he knew this was his chance. He could rescue his entire family, but he was going to need to be good, the best, in order to do so. At the age of twenty-five, armed with only a book on the subject, he constructed his signature jetpack and handguns, both powered by Biotarium. They were rickety, but they would have to work—it was a matter of life or death. With his equipment, he was able to soar ahead of the pack, while raining death upon their heads. Klain, or #77, was a crowd favorite. The only trouble was getting refueled, and not even that took too long. On the last leg of the race, as he was approaching the finish line, finding it almost too hard to believe that he was about to win the Race to Freedom...a dead-eyed sniper appeared and shot him from behind. His jetpack's thrusters were damaged severely, and he wounded badly; the sniper passed him as he fell to the ground. Yet Klain would not give up. He wiped his face of the dirt that stained it; he crawled on his hands and knees to the finish line; he finished the Race to Freedom...in second place. He would be allowed to leave, but his family had to stay behind in Area 193. After his wounds were treated, he said goodbye to his mother, his father, and, hardest of all, his sister. He knew how badly she craved freedom; she had even helped him work, day and night, on the machines that had got him here. He was on a Legion-authorized frequency; he was listening, but Klain didn't care. There and then, he promised to his sister that he would one day return with an army, end Legion once and for all, and then there would be "Liberty and Justice for all." This was when Klain took on the Liberty moniker; and, likewise, his sister became known as Justice. The Black Complex Now that he was free from Legion's clutches, Liberty suddenly found himself overwhelmed with the grand, large world outside of Area 193. More surprising than the world outside, though, was their sheer ignorance. If he was to raise an army and destroy Legion, he would have to raise awareness first. First things first, though, he needed to get himself better equipped. Thus, he set off on a long, circuitous journey to the Axis Islands, where he had heard that Biotarium technology was in its finest form. Arriving on the Z Island, he was quick to notice a large, shady complex, that the public was calling the Black Complex. It was said to be a housing project for the homeless, but with a name like "Black Complex," Liberty couldn't help but find it dodgy. He promptly engaged in some independent research, in which he uncovered plans for a massive weapon that would be capable of bringing entire armies, entire countries to their knees. He couldn't sit by and do nothing; one Legion was bad enough, the last thing the world needed was one with more power and influence! Liberty, now frantic, scribbled down a news report with all the proof he would need, started delivering it in public areas, and in a matter of hours, he had singlehandedly unveiled the Black Complex scheme. With his work "done," Liberty retreated back to the shadows, out of the public eye. He traveled across the islands and worked ferverously on upgrading his Biotarium technology, and soon enough, he was more than prepared to go back and take down the Black Complex. Taking off to Z Island, he is prepared to do everything he can to prevent the success of the organization... Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Liberty, along with Justice, began as a simple pair of characters with no place; a pair of siblings struggling to undo a great evil tyrant. However, when I heard that Race to Freedom featured a tyrant, it seemed only natural that this would be where they would go. It was quickly decided that Liberty would be the older brother who escaped the clutches of Legion and was trying to raise a revolution to destroy him from the outside in; and Justice would be the younger sister, who was likewise trying to follow her brother out of the country in the race to freedom. Originally, I wanted to use Liberty as a character in Virtual Arena Unlimited, where he would have been trying to raise awareness about Area 193 and build an army through his sheer fame, but the timeline didn't allow for this, as Virtual Arena Unlimited happened far after Race to Freedom. Eventually, I settled on Black Complex, per DarkBowser100's suggestion, and the rest just came to me. Category:Male Category:DB-Verse Characters Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army